explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
If INSTAGRAM Took Over Minecraft
'If INSTAGRAM Took Over Minecraft '''is a ExplodingTNT video based on what would happen if Instagram was Minecraft's owner. Description ''If INSTAGRAM Took Over Minecraft. Plot The Minecraft Noob goes to ExplodingTNT and tells him that he found out ExplodingTNT's face thanks to his Instagram, but ExplodingTNT reveals that it is a fake account and that he hates Instagram. Notch hears that he hates Instagram, goes to The Announcement Stage and reveals to the public that he is selling Minecraft to Instagram in order to prank ExplodingTNT. then Mark Zuckerberg comes and tells Notch to give him minecraft, Notch refuses, but Mark reveals that he owns Facebook that own Instagram. Notch then wishes everyone good luck and jumps in the "I Give Up" lava hole. Meanwhile, in a house, Steve browses Instagram and checks Crepper's Official Account on Instagram, and he sees a post showing that the Creeper is going to blow up a house. Steve laughs, but a few moments later, he realises the house in the photo is his house. He goes outside to comfirm, the Creeper appears behind him and explodes. in a plain biome, another steve gets hungry, he pulls his sword, kills a pig and cooks it on a furnace, but instead of eating the food, he decides to post a photo of it on Instagram. He becomes obsessed and starts looking for food everywhere to take photos, and even takes a photo of a player in a hamburger skin. 3 Hours later, a grave is seen in a rain, saying that Steve forgot to eat and starved. In another plain biome, Kylie Lardashin appears in a diamond throne, with someone above her throwing diamonds and a photograpper taking photos of her while she dances. A female player sees her, states that she has 10 millions of Instagram followers and that her life is perfect, and goes away. The Photograpper gets tired and goes away, along with the other guy throwing diamonds. Kylie washes off her mashup and starts looking like a old woman. It starts raininga and two workers appear, saying that "time's up" and that they need the diamonds back. they destroy the diamonds throne and go away. Kylie Lardashin then states "my life is so great". In a Forest, Steve states that the Instagram update sucks and that everyone's on their phone and that Minecraft is horrible now. He then decides to go to Nether, creates a portal and enters it. After entering, he sees a Ghast with Mashup, which starts throwing Explosive Lip Sticks at Steve, killing him. in the Forest. ExplodingTNT is playing with his dog, he decides to take a photo of him to post on Instagram, but the Dog doesn't stops running. ExplodingTNT yells him to sit several times, and states that he is his owner and, therefore, the dog should listen to him. the Dog says he is the real owner and asks for TNT's lunch money. ExplodingTNT gets scared, The Dog kills him and decides to steal his cheese. Trivia *in 22th December ( 2019 ) the thumbnail changed, the old one used to be like this: Category:Videos